Talk About a Daredevil
by Raphi-girl
Summary: This was going to bite him in the ass. Not even in the good way either. He really had to get some help for this dare problem of his.-Robin/Beastboy, BBRob-Any rude/negative comments will be reported/deleted.


He really had to stop taking dares so seriously.

 _"Do it." BeastBoy taunted playfully, "I_ _ **dare**_ _you to."_

 _"Fine." Robin spat back at the green boy as he narrowed his eyes._

It was times like these he felt he had no self-preservation instincts whatsoever. Really, what sort of idiot actually accepted a dare to keep his feet behind his head for a whole hour?

Him, apparently.

"You only got forty-five more minutes, dude." BeastBoy murmured, then began to grin, "Dude. Wanna make this more interesting?"

Don't do it don't do it don't do it don't do it

"I can take anything you can dish out." Robin growled roughly.

Damn it.

BeastBoy leaned close, his nose grazing Robin's, "I dare you to keep your feet behind your head while I…try to distract you."

"D-distract me how?" Robin grimaced as he mentally cursed his own stupidity.

He wasn't going to be able to move after this.

"I think I can figure something out." BeastBoy purred with a sly grin.

Robin groaned miserably. This was going to bite him in the ass. Not even in the good way either. He really had to get some help for this dare problem of his. It was gonna end of getting him hurt—

"Whatthefuck?!" Robin yelped as BeastBoy nipped at his thigh through his pants.

BeastBoy smiled sweetly up at him, "Everything okay?"

That little green son of a—

 _Frrrrriip_

"Whoops." BeastBoy mumbled innocently as he spit the green fabric out of his mouth, "Well, would you look at that? It looks to me like you popped a seam, Robin."

"B-BeastBoy!" the masked teen sputtered, his face turning bright red, "What the hell?!"

As soon as his time was up, BeastBoy was _so_ dead.

BeastBoy bit the inside of Robin's thigh, smiling against the other boy's skin when he yelped, "Y'know, I had to skip lunch to make time for this. Hope you don't mind if I nibble a bit."

They were never going to find his body. Ever. No evidence. And—

"Oooh my God!" Robin yelled (read: squealed) as BeastBoy sucked a rough hickey onto his hip through his under wear, "Oh God oh God oh God—"

Dead. He was dead. Both of them. Robin was going to strangle BeastBoy with his thighs, then prompty die of a heart attack himself.

"Robin? You alright?" BeastBoy asked from between the other boy's legs.

"Hate you. So much. Kill you 'til you're dead. Very dead. Ugh.

He hated it when someone touched his hips. He always, every damn time, turned in to a babbling mess.

Robin heard BeastBoy chuckle darkly. Uh-oh. That wasn't good. Not good at all.

"Hmm. So your hips are an erogenous zone, huh? Just like the small of your back?" BeastBoy purred as he nosed at the front of Robin's briefs.

Robin felt slim fingers tickled at his back and shuddered with a groan. Okay, this was…this was getting to be a little too much.

"You're so much more… _sensitive_ when you're all stretched out." BeastBoy murmured as he kissed Robin's cock through the sweat dampened cotton, "And while I do love paying attention to this delicious piece right here, there's a part of you that I think tastes much more… _divine_."

Oh no. No no _yes_ oh please _yes_ God please please no no no _yes. Please._

BeastBoy grinned at the weak whimper he heard and gave the leader's cock one last goodbye nibble before he dipped his head even lower and pressed his nose to Robin's—

" _ **Tightrope**_!"

Just like the flip of a switch, Beastboy snapped his head up and gaped at Robn's pale face. The green boy quickly scrambled up the bed and gently, oh so gently, pulled Robin's ankles from behind his head.

"Robin?" BeastBoy asked, concerned, as he kneaded the stiff hamstrings of his bestfriend, his _boyfriend_ , "Talk to me? Please? What happened?"

Robin gaped for air and tried to stop his legs from twitching in BeastBoy's hands, "T-too…too…"

"Robin?"

"Guh. Too much sensation. Didn't feel good." Robin looked down at BeastBoy's worried face and gave him a weak, wobbily smile, "Not bad. Just…too good, maybe? Does that make any sense?"

BeastBoy nodded, then slithered up to lay next to Robin, tugging the masked boy closer, " I didn't mean to over do it. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, BB." Robin mumbled tiredly as he grasped around for the blanket, before pulling it over their bodies and scooting even closer, "Just…be a little softer on the erogenous zones next time. Their really sensitive."

BeastBoy hummed in agreement, nosing at Robin's cheek, "So when do you want your prize?"

"Prize for what?"

"For making it an hour with your ankles behind your head." BeastBoy told him, nipping at Robin's jaw, "I think I know just the reward."


End file.
